1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inertial navigation and global position. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for improving the GPS counter-jamming performance of inertial navigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inertial navigation systems typically use gyroscopes and accelerometers to provide precision vehicular navigation. Unfortunately, inertial navigation accuracy degrades because of instrument calibration errors and other errors. These navigation errors typically grow as a function of time. Independent observations of the vehicle navigation information are needed to bind these navigation errors. Therefore, sensors, other than INS, are needed in order to obtain independent navigation information. Hence, a conventional approach for correcting these errors involves the integration of a Global Position System (GPS) receiver with the inertial navigation system. However, the GPS is vulnerable to jamming which can impede the ability of the GPS system to correct the inertial navigation errors.
Typically, to counter the effects of GPS jamming, designers have endeavored to: 1) improve the accuracy of the inertial navigation system and 2) make the GPS receiver resistant to jamming. However, these approaches are expensive and limited in efficacy.
Hence, a need remains in the art for an effective yet inexpensive system or method for improving the navigation accuracy of integrated inertial navigation and Global Positioning Systems.